User talk:P.H. CP
__TOC__ Roger6881 (talk) 20:55, June 28, 2013 (UTC) HI I'm just stopping by to say Hi.What are you doing in CP? Agent Paige -- "Care for Your Puffles!" 14:03, November 22, 2013 (UTC) VIP Penthouse Hi Pidro, I saw Penthouse|diff=1224604&oldid=1216357}} your edit in the article VIP Penthouse. Can you mention in the article where it's available please? Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:45, November 26, 2013 (UTC) February Fair Hello Pidro8604, As I see you have moved the page The Fair 2014 to February Fair. In your edit summary, I see that you said that Spike Hike has confirmed the name. Although, you did not provide a source of this. So, I will leave the page as it is for the next 15 minutes. Failure to provide a source to me either by adding it to the page or leaving it on my talk page will result in your edits being undone. Thank you for your cooperation. Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!!!]] 22:13, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Gary are you the guy who edits the Gary wiki page? DrSketch (talk) 19:19, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for putting my name in the wiki page. I wont do it again. Bongi6 (talk) 22:50, May 10, 2014 (UTC) A little question Excuse me Pidro. I went through the revision log for the Turquoise Toque and see you added it can be unlocked. Do you have proof of this or have you unlocked it yourself? I am seeking to add sources to as many pages as I can. If you do have proof feel free to add it to that page. Flallaana (talk) 02:53, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Subject Here Ah I see. Well I noticed you have a few other normally unobtainable hats as well. Are those also unlockable? Flallaana (talk) 22:47, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Happy Holidays! '''HAPPY HOLIDAYS!' from Dps04 :) -- Dps04talk 14:48, December 19, 2014 (UTC) RE:Holiday Party 2011 cara eu quis dizer que Feriado Festa fica estranho, e mesmo assim, a festa se chama Festa de Natal 2011. ' [[User:Mordelegal|'Mordelegal''' ]]-[[User talk:Mordelegal| Feliz Natal! ]]-[[User Blog: Mordelegal| Feliz Navidad! ]]- 15:31, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Port Sorry I am uh, not sure what you mean about the translation. I am no portuguese expert myself. I was just following off of Shurow's revision. Also sorry but we cannot use another CP wiki as a source (even though they practically use us as a source), in fact, really only Wikipedia can be used as a source, except if an article is about something from something other than Club Penguin itself. Anyways, not too sure what to say, although unless theres any sort of official notion regarding the name in Club Penguin, I think its fine to keep it as is. If the name is somewhere officially, feel free to tell me. Different languages are always tricky when its not some sort of item. Watatsuki (talk) 01:22, December 24, 2014 (UTC) :To be honest, I'm not even sure why the Holiday Party 2010 article has a names in other languages section. At the time, I believe it was called the "Holiday Party 2010" for Portuguese players as well. The names in other languages for the party were likely a result from someone using Google Translate. I'll look into it a bit more, but if you find an official source (wikis are not considered official sources) confirming that the party had a Portuguese name, please provide it. :-- 03:17, December 24, 2014 (UTC) :: Hi Hey.you! :) :: I see you have a really good point to be honest. And as for the reason I added a "Names in Other Languages" section was because I was helping Penguin-Pal's Bot along with Vic's Bot as you may see in the contributions. I am really sorry, I was just trying to expand sections. :( :: Kind Regards, Callum! :) :: Callum Fawsitt 13:50, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Re: Holiday Party 2010 PT Name Hey, P.H. CP. I've found an SWF of the login screen you mentioned and I see that it does indeed say "Natal". Thank you for adding the correct name to the article. In the future, if you are correcting party names in other languages, try using Club Penguin's Portuguese Blog as an official source. Some of the blog posts mention the party name in Portuguese. Thanks and happy holidays, -- 23:57, December 24, 2014 (UTC) 20:06, January 22, 2015 (UTC)}} Stop Please stop editing all the pages that I am editing. All the information I am putting on them is correct. Thank you. — Spydar007 (Talk) 12:40, February 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: Item's Info Of course I check. And yes I do know, I added it to the Trivia. I've permed the item on REAL CP before. It is a members-only body item. Additionally, please don't edit war. Thanks. — Spydar007 (Talk) 13:04, February 18, 2015 (UTC) CPPS Hi there! I'd just like to say that the history section on CPPS is really inaccurate. If you'd like some more assistance, please let me know :) Here's a modified accurate version: * The first Club Penguin Private Server was authored by Alex (iRath96/'iCrack :P') who created iCPv1, the first ever Club Penguin Private Server. The main members of it were iRath, Lofhy, Paul, Jamie, Andy, Stanley, Myles and Bane (Patrick). It was accessible through a modified version of Penguin Storm. * Eventually, iCPv1 succeeded by the public "iCPv2". This server was extremely unstable, as it was hosted on Lofhy's personal computer, and was only available about 12 hours a day. * After Lofhy closed iCPv2, ex-IATW member Charles joined the team and wrote "iCPv3". Meanwhile, Alex started working on "iCPro", and Jamie on the "Penguin Safari" server. * iCPv3 had over 300,000 users registered when it closed. The reasoning behind this is a conspiracy, however it is now know that members of I Am the Walrus were funding iCPv3 in exchange for moderator privileges (which were abused heavily). Several members of the iCPv3 team received a Cease and Desist order from Disney. * There is still some question as to whether or not iCPv3 infringed copyright, as it ran like a trainer. * Penguin Safari launched and became popular, then closed not long after, it was ran by Jamie and Bane. The original code was completely rebased as "OpenCP". * At the same time, iCPPS was released by some of the iCPv3 team members. There is some ambiguity as to whether or not Charles was on the team, as there were a lot of similarities in server code. * Stanley released the iCPv2, iCPv3, iCPro and OpenCP server scripts to the public as a result of a vendetta against Disney. * Atlantic Penguin was the biggest and most popular CPPS, until it was closed on October 27, 2013 after increased pressure from Disney. * In April 2014, CPPS.me became the first CPPS to have one million users registered. OldPenguin (talk) 12:37, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Pins Support email, my oh my! Anyways, I have found that out myself, but when I logged to online CP, the pins were not in my inventory, or in my stamp book, leading to me believe they are just dummied out. I went on one of my non-member accounts to try and get the Dubstep one (as it is for some reason available for everyone unlike the other three) and it was not in that account either. If you can get them in your account, feel free to mark them as available again, but I have not seen anyone else with the pins, leading me back to believe they cannot be obtained. –Watatsuki 00:22, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Happy Easter Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 17:03, April 6, 2015 (UTC) User infobox ID I see you have been continuously reuploading a file of what am I assuming to be your account, but might I suggest a better alternative? Add |id= 61aa5da6-3e64-4ccb-b7f5-acc858882b3b as a parameter to your user infobox for an auto-updating player card image. It is much more convenient than reuploading an image constantly, unless you prefer that. Now, want some tips on Astro-Barrier? :) –Bob Bobson, Club Penguin Support representative #1584 –Watatsuki 02:33, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Question How does one put music on their page? Punctuation Penguin (talk) 19:49, July 11, 2015 (UTC) SWF I might be able to bestow upon you some magic. ༼∩ຈل͜ຈ༽つ━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ What are you looking for might be this, which has walkthroughs and instructions for (mostly) anything you need to on how to get stuff from swf files. I have a little starter folder which has the basics (Kurst, the program used to render swf files, three swfs used for items; icons, paper, and sprites, and a neat little program named "utility" which is for changing states of things, for nitty gritty stuff) You may already know this, but the CP Archives has a giant stockpile of old swf files, and this wiki's own JSON page has the pointers to all sorts of swfs currently publicly accessible ("paths" is best for swfs- paste http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/ into your address bar, and then either "global/" or "local/(LANG)/", and then paste the second part from the paths, so for instance, "w.p2015.september2.coffeeshop":"close_ups\/character_dialogue_real_auntarctic.swf", would lead to the dialogue for Aunt Arctic at the anniversary) If you need more assistance, contact me, or these two fellows, as they are very knowledgable users about swfs here. –Watatsuki 03:18, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Hi. Sorry for saying this, but you have no right to post the photo of Loustik005. For permission, contact him via Twitter (@DidierTGleed). But without authorization, the French comunity enlevra their personal information that you put. Bye. 14:46, October 4, 2015 (UTC) POTM Hey P.H. CP! :) Congratulations on winning the September POTM vote! 16:58, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Happy Halloween! Jess0426 (talk) 23:24, October 31, 2015 (UTC) References Hi P.H. CP, I've noticed that you have kept undoing my edits (seemingly without any proper reasoning - anything you have said hasn't been linked to any policy). As I have added my images that happen to share a website (that you would not be able to reach without removing something from the URL), I don't understand why they should not be allowed to stay there. Almost all of the references I have seen are from other websites -- as that is what makes them a reference. In addition, I find hypocrisy in your statement "use wikipedia"; since that's an external website we would have to advertise if we were to use it. Tell me, please, what are we supposed to source if we can't use sources? Regards, --Memmon (talk) 16:44, November 18, 2015 (UTC) :Again and again with the un-backed-up statements; if you are going to correct me - by all means do; but at least back up what you are saying: you say there's better images we can use -- find them and add them instead. A source > no source. --Memmon (talk) 16:49, November 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes you keep saying that but first of all I want to see where it says that in the policy, and I want to see these images that already exist on the wiki; as you have said. If you don't provide those I see no reason for the page to be changed. --Memmon (talk) 16:57, November 18, 2015 (UTC) :::I see no reason to continue arguing with you: Hey.youcp has already "corrected" the references to what (I assume) meets your standards, and you still aren't giving me any source for these rules despite me asking on more than one occasion. Thanks anyway. --Memmon (talk) 17:44, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Candidate for deletion Hi P.H. CP, I noticed you put "Gold Mine/Golden Jackhammer images" up for deletion using the reason that "it does not have enough images for it to be a separate page". As it is a sub-page and not a page in itself, I don't understand where you're coming from. It's a gallery about a page's subsection that has images detailing the process the player has to go through to get a golden puffle (a key theme in the article). As there's nowhere else to put them close to the sub-section or another article to put them on, they are best left in a subsection easily accessible when reading said subsection. Thoughts? Regards, --Memmon(talk) 16:49, November 21, 2015 (UTC) :I'm going to remove the tag until you have done it then. It sounds like a good idea but this is the easier solution. --Memmon(talk) 17:06, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Edit Warring & Summaries Hi P.H. CP! :) Please do not get into edit wars with other users. If you have a problem ensure you contact an admin regarding the issue. Also, please don't leave edit summaries which could offend other users. Regards, Callum! :) 21:04, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Stay Safe, and have some fun! :) -- Dps04talk 17:50, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Regarding "Gary's Glasses (ID 115)‎‎" Hi, P.H.! I saw you created the Gary's Glasses (ID 115)‎‎ page, but I can't find any item with that ID on the JSON files, so if you could please give me a reference to where you got this information, it'd be appreciated, otherwise I'm going to have to delete the page :( Best wishes: —Vicyorus (talk) 21:22, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Just reused items in this Prehistoric Party 2016 Nothing new, look at the dates http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Asteroid_Head http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Asteroid_Costume http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Warm_Furry_Frock http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/The_First_Fire Smallview (talk) 15:39, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Operation Doom Portuguese Logo Here's a cutout of Operation: Doom's Portuguese logo: I carefully erased around the edges of the logo and re-added the glow effect. - Green N Cool (talk) 17:17, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Re: Puffle Party Interface Hi, P.H. CP. I'd be glad to get that for you if you're unable to. However, please try the following steps first: All you're doing is setting the panel positions so you can actually navigate through the quest interface, changing some texts (which I've already seen you do for getting character dialogue images for the wiki, so it should be no problem for you), and toggling the panels to the unlocked state using SandorL's utility that I modified. I hope this helps. If you have any questions or can't get it to work, let me know. -- 06:52, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: One more thing No problem, I'm happy you got it to work. What method were you using to change the language of the rooms that was causing the signs to be offset? I'm interested to know. Anyway, to change the language of the rooms, open the room SWF in JPEXS, navigate to the class com.clubpenguin.world.rooms.BaseRoom, and search for the language abbreviation "en". In the case of the Plaza, the line you need to change will look like: var _loc4_ = "en"; So change "en" to "pt" for Portuguese. The register _loc4_ may vary between files. If that doesn't work, you can just delete "block_mc" and "triggers_mc" from the PlaceObject list (under frames > frame 1) and extract frame 1. It will then cycle through each language without the gray block or green triggers in the way. To fix the depths of the balloons in the Plaza so that they are in front of the puffle day banner, go into the PlaceObject list and look for objects with the names "balloons1" and "balloons2". The name of the sign is "banner_clip" and it has a depth of 335, so you need to change the depths of the balloons so that they are greater than 335 (larger number = in front, smaller number = behind). You could change them to 336 and 337, but "foreground_mc" already has a depth of 337. So instead, change the depths to 336 and 338 since they aren't already taken. For the Town, the name of the balloons of interest are "balloons2" and "balloons3" and the Dance Club sign is bundled with the building signs under "signs_mc" (depth of 186). You can just do the same thing you did with the Plaza. Let me know how it goes. If you have any more questions, please ask. -- 07:52, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Re: Just a little issue Since you said it appears in the correct language in JPEXS, I'm assuming that the issue has something to do with Kurst. As for extracting frame 1, I didn't realize that the signs in the Plaza don't cycle through different languages once the room is separated from its ActionScript. Here is a solution I made for you. It works similarly to the quest panel toggler, except you rename the SWF file to "room" instead. You can also specify the day of the puffle parade by changing the frame anywhere from 1-12 for the different puffle colors. By default, the frame is set to 13, which is the neutral day when the balloons are assorted. It works with the Town, Snow Forts, and Plaza. By the way, nice job on the image you uploaded here. It's almost correct! I just wanted to point out to you that the balloons are for the Red Puffle Day and not the neutral day, like the banner implies. Also, it looks like you accidentally changed the depth of balloons4 (the rightmost set of balloons). It's in front of the lamppost and arrow sign when it shouldn't be. Anyway, I hope the utility I modified helps you accomplish what you wanted to do. As always, if you need help with anything, just ask. -- 06:01, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Hi P.H. CP 18:59, April 7, 2016‎ (UTC) App Interface Images Hey, P.H. Would you be able to upload the rest of the app interface images for the Zootopia Party interface page now that the quest is fully unlocked? I could upload them myself, but the device that you're using appears to have a higher screen resolution than mine. If you aren't able to, tell me and I'll take care of it. Thanks, -- 07:53, June 12, 2016 (UTC) :Ah, I should've thought of that. :P I've installed the Android emulator and was able to get the Club Penguin app to run on it. Thanks for the recommendation. While I'm here though, may you tell me how you obtained a 2400px version of the app's icon, as you did here? I can get the image link from the iTunes page, but it only seems to go up to 1024px. As for the Google Play page, the max seems to be 512px. :-- 08:35, June 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Cool, I found what you mean. I'll do that from now on. Thank you for sharing! ::-- 10:27, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Re: CP Link It's funny you ask, because I remember you leaving a comment here explaining where the outfits were loaded from. :P From what I can tell, they were loaded from n7vgi1clubppdr.general.disney.private/ at first by mistake and then changed to paperdoll.clubpenguin.com/ once Club Penguin fixed their mistake. For proof, you can look at the code of some of the close ups I archived here. Original version: class com.clubpenguin.world.rooms2015.august.party.PDR_Loader { // ... var _loc5_ = "http://n7vgi1clubppdr.general.disney.private/outfit/" + oufitParams + "/cp?size=" + this._resolution + "&flag=true&photo=true&language=en"; // ... } Updated version: class com.clubpenguin.world.rooms2015.august.party.PDR_Loader { // ... var _loc5_ = "http://paperdoll.clubpenguin.com/outfit/" + oufitParams + "/cp?size=" + this._resolution + "&flag=true&photo=true&language=en"; // ... } As you can see, the link was changed to the paperdoll link. Hope this was what you were looking for, -- 06:52, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Re: Thanks! You're welcome, thanks for the postcard! -- 06:55, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Re: Hey Hi, P.H. Sure thing, here is the room in red alert during Operation: Crustacean. If the alert state doesn't trigger while rendering in Kurst, open JPEXS and go to scripts > frame 1 > DoAction. Then, add startRoom(); under var room = new as_files.UFOhub(this); Also, here is the room in red alert during the Holiday Party 2015. I triggered the alert state by adding redAlert(); and pufflesScared(); to the startRoom function, just like I did for Operation: Crustacean. You'll notice that I already fixed the incorrect object depths for you. As for changing the text in the room from English to Portuguese, I'm assuming you already know how to do that since you did it here. Happy holidays, -- 01:12, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Happy Holidays by Dps04! Dps04 wishes you Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! Dps04talk 05:39, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: EPF Command Room Ah, I'm glad you found that! I've uploaded the file to the archives wiki and added it to its respective page. That SWF has also allowed me to upload a much higher quality version of this image, so thanks! If you find any other unarchived SWFs, please share them so that they can be archived. :] -- 06:55, February 16, 2018 (UTC) :Looks like most of those files were uploaded to the archives wiki, but aren't currently used on any pages: : :As for Gary's Glasses, I don't think the sprites file changed at all. However, I couldn't find the old paper file on the archives wiki. Since you uploaded this image, do you still have the SWF? :-- 07:51, February 17, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks! I've uploaded the file here. It isn't currently used on any pages, but at least it's archived now. ::-- 07:46, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Re: Stuff Hey! Instead of using Unity Assets Bundle Extractor to extract CPI files, I recommend using AssetStudio. Here's a quick tutorial, assuming you're using Windows and AssetStudio. Furniture: *In AssetStudio, click File > Load folder and select the following folder (location may vary): C:\Program Files (x86)\Club Penguin Island\Client\ClubPenguinIsland_Data *Click the Asset List tab, click Show Type, and select only Texture2D *In the Filter box, type "_FurnitureIcon" to see only furniture icons *To see the 3D model for an item, click Show Type, select Mesh, and enter the item's internal name into the Filter box (for example, the internal name for Modern Art is "AbstractSculpture") *You can then export assets either by right-clicking them and clicking Export selected assets or by using the Export option in the menu strip at the top Clothing: *In the game, open Clothing Customizer, which will generate icons for all the clothing that you own here: C:\Users\%username%\AppData\LocalLow\Disney Interactive\CP Island\ImageCache *Copy the files (except for cacheManifest.dat) to a new folder and add the .png file extension (you can open the new folder in Command Prompt and type "ren *.* *.png" to rename all files in that folder to have the .png file extension). You will then be able to view the clothing icons and look for the one that you want. *As for getting the textures and 3D models, I'm not entirely sure. Try searching for the internal name in AssetStudio, and you may be able to find the texture at least. -- 06:33, December 20, 2019 (UTC) Season's Greetings from Dps04 Dps04 wishes you Happy Holidays! -- Dps04talk 17:56, December 21, 2019 (UTC)